


Spring Cleaning

by Nietoperz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Spring Cleaning, alternative universe, mention of conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietoperz/pseuds/Nietoperz
Summary: During spring cleaning, Rhett finds an old box of memories.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/gifts).



> @likeaswitchinheat gave the prompt "sping cleaning" on tumblr. felt right to post it on ao3. (not beta'd, have mercy on my italian soul)

Spring cleaning always meant total purification. It was the moment of the year where Rhett and his partner Link would throw away all the useless things, stuff they didn’t need, that was old and meaningless. It was also the time of the year where they spent most of the days drowning in memories of days long gone.  
Every trinket was a jump in the past, every envelope and letter meant taking a little break in order to remisce of what has been.

While rummaging through the back of a closet, rhett found a wooden box. his throat got all choked up, when he thought about what that box contained. he opened it and hundreds of letters yellowed by time came into his view. 

Those were the letters that he and Link had exchanged in the early years of their relationship, when it still was a sin to be in love with another man. Tender letters they had kept hidden from everyone, confessions of love and desire and lust, they were their only way to express their feelings without anyone knowing, without being judged. 

“Hey Link” he mumbles, while turning to his partner. “Do you remember all this?” he says while glancing at the box. Link smiles the most beautiful smile rhett has ever seen. It’s a smile that could move mountains and shatter the earth, and it’s reserved only for him. he feels incredibly lucky to have such a treasure of a man for himself. 

“Of course i remember, bo.” he sighed. “How could i forget?”

The hug that followed was the total, utter demonstration of Link belonging to Rhett, Rhett belonging to Link, their bodies so close they were one. They went through hell just to be together, they risked conversion therapy, they risked being disowned by their families. But everything paled when compared to the pure, raw love they felt for each other. Beautiful, powerful, a force of nature that could destroy suns and create stars.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and yell at me here or on tumblr @rhinksession.


End file.
